


Queen's Generosity

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Deciding to reward Ritsuka for all his hard work recently, Semiramis invites him to her room for some 'special treatment'.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	Queen's Generosity

''Ahh... thanks for the help, you two...''

''It was of no issue, Master.''

''Yeah, call us any time~!''

Ritsuka chuckled wearily and waved Atalanta and Achilles off, watching the two Servants trod off down the long halls of Chaldea, undoubtedly heading back to their own rooms to rest after an easy day of training. Easy for them; for him in was downright tiring.

In recent weeks he had been seeking training from his Servants in tandem with getting to know them; getting them to help his reflexes, his battlefield awareness, the whole shebang. After all who better to learn from than the literal heroes of mankind; many of whom became who they were by fighting and mastering their arts? From Atalanta keeping him on his toes, to Achilles teaching him good reflexes, to Semiramis instructing him on magic; everyone pitched in after a little convincing.

The Master sighed, rolling his aching shoulder and trudging down towards his own room, intent on getting some rest and maybe reading some magic tomes that Semiramis had so graciously lent him.

However as he approached his assigned room he quickly took notice of the small note hanging from the handle, a small magical chain threaded through the top corners of the paper to keep it in place.

_Master, meet me in my personal quarters at your earliest convenience. There is something I wish to show you._

That was all the note said; each letter inscribed with an elegant flourish and done with an ink and quill rather than a pen. Just one look at the golden, ethereal chains holding the paper up told him who left this letter – his newfound magic tutor, Semiramis. While her asking him to come to her room wasn't a new thing, her leaving a note was; she was usually more direct than that. Whether be in what she wanted, or what she wanted to show.

Curious Ritsuka tore the letter off the handle, the magical chains disintegrating near-instantly. He pocketed the letter and made his way down the halls once more, his desire for rest quashed beneath the curiosity of what Semiramis wanted to show him. While they weren't the closest of people he considered her a trusted friend, and she treated him more friendlily than she did most – or as friendly as someone like Semiramis could be.

It took only a few minutes for Ritsuka to reach her room – crossing paths with only a scarce few other Servants on the way, considering most were out practising with their own Masters. By the time he stood in front of her door there wasn't a single soul in the hallway around him, making the knock his fist made all the louder.

_Knock-knock-knock~_

For a moment, silence. Then muffled footfalls, the twisting of a lock – and the door slid open, Semiramis' regal visage waiting for him on the other side.

''As timely as ever, Master.'' Semiramis' lips curved up into a slight, pleased smile. ''Please, come in.''

Ritsuka bobbed his head, politely stepping inside and letting her lock the door behind him. Semiramis' room was about as lavish as you'd expect from such a woman, her carpet a pale beige reminiscent of a desert and her furniture all a deep brown colour with gold accents. From her dresser to her king-sized bed, everything about the room thrummed with regality, the pale wallpaper giving the whole place a mirage-like effect and making the room seem even bigger than it already was.

''So... what did you want to show me?'' Ritsuka asked in a slow drawl, shifting his gaze off the mirage-like walls and back to the ruling queen. ''You made it sound important.''

Semiramis hummed, gracefully shifting away from him with slow steps. ''Nothing major, I assure you. I merely wished for your opinion on a certain... outfit, I procured.''

''An outfit...?''

''Indeed.'' Semiramis glanced back over her shoulder, smirking at him – a devious little smirk that he had seen more than a few times, betraying the teasing intent behind her veil of amusement. ''Please, take a seat. I'll be but a few moments.''

Ritsuka didn't even think about it. ''Sure.''

The Servant chuckled lowly and turned away, shifting behind an ornate folding screen – clearly gifted by one of the Japanese Servants, judging by the litany of cherry blossom patterns on it. The sound of ruffling cloth reached his ears and Ritsuka blushed, tentatively taking a seat down on the edge of her dark brown bed, the covers soft beneath his hands as he waited. Even with a folding screen in the way he could still vaguely make out Semiramis' shadow through the material, his cheeks reddening slightly as he imagined her undressing.

Suddenly the sound of ruffling cloth stopped, followed by a quiet click of something locking into place – before Semiramis stepped out from behind the folding screen. Immediately his cheeks darkened, eyes widening as they locked onto Semiramis; clad in elegant black underwear.

The fabric was neither lacy nor frilly, yet the quality of the material made it seem more mature than either; the gold lace trimming giving it a regal look. Her ample breasts were perfectly pushed up by the black bra, the cups narrowing near the centre to give a generous view of her cleavage. The panties held a golden zig-zag trim around the waistband, emphasising her curvy hips and making his gaze instinctively trail down her long legs that were clad in black stockings. Her arms were clad in the same skin-tight black material, a gold band around each wrist to keep it tight-fitting and a mane-like frill around the biceps.

Semiramis gave him a sultry smirk, her hips moving with a more prominent sway as she approached. ''I would ask if this fits me... but your gaze tells me everything I need to know~''

Ritsuka swallowed, suddenly finding his voice again. ''Semiramis... ah...''

Too late. Semiramis was in front of him, her index finger daintily pressing against his lips and shushing him, her golden eyes looking infinitely more seductive when she was effectively wearing a pair of lingerie. ''Hush. I picked this outfit solely for your eyes, Master – and I wish to hear what you honestly think, not of what you wish to stammer in a fit of embarrassment.''

He swallowed, stifling the instinctual urge to eye Semiramis up, instead forcing himself to take a long breath – and comment honestly, just as she wished. ''You... look good. It fits you.''

Semiramis smirked and straddled his lap, her lithe arms slithering up his collarbone like tempting snakes. ''Go on.''

''It matches your hair, it... uh... looks good with the armlets... and...'' Ritsuka slowly began to stammer, his cheeks reddening as the teasing queen squeezed out every compliment she could from him, her sharp but sultry eyes daring him to say whatever he could to appease her, without lying. ''And... it... makes you look like a queen?''

''Hmhm...'' Semiramis chuckled breathily. ''Now you're just running out of words to say.''

Ritsuka replied by shutting up, blushing. Semiramis' smirk only grew at that.

''Then allow me to simplify your thoughts...'' The queen leaned in, her golden eyes seeming so much bigger when they were a mere few inches apart from his own, staring into his eyes with amused intensity. ''Do you think I look... _ravishing_ in this outfit, Master?''

''Y-Yeah...''

Her hands slid around his neck, her sizeable breasts squishing against his chest. ''Truly? Then... what would you do to me, if I were to let you~?''

This time Ritsuka couldn't find the words to reply; his blush becoming a dark red hue as he looked aside, breaking the intense stare-off. Semiramis merely chuckled at his reaction, burying her face into his neck and tickling him with her warm breath, her lips grazing over his flesh in a way that left him shivering, torn between arousal and embarrassment.

''Seems like I need to teach that tongue of yours... to do more than spell-casting~'' Semiramis purred to him, her left hand cupping his cheek-

-and she immediately pulled him close; their lips meeting in a sudden, deep kiss.

Ritsuka immediately went stiff, blushing furiously as Semiramis' lips meshed against his own with gentle intensity. It lasted only a short few seconds but felt so much longer in that instant, nothing but the warm softness of her lips registering in his head – before he snapped out of it just as she began to pull back. In a fit of embarrassed desire he leaned in, reigniting the kiss just as she ended it; eliciting a muted groan of approval from the seductress as she kissed him back, her right hand sliding over his upper-back.

Their lips popped apart a second later, their breath intermingling. Semiramis smirked hotly at him and leaned in again, brushing their lips together in silent invitation – prompting Ritsuka to throw aside his hesitation and kiss the alluring woman, making her lips curve up into a smirk. She kissed him back with slow-building passion, her greater experience quickly showing itself as she dominated the slow kiss, the gentle smack of their lips ringing in the otherwise silent bedroom.

''Mm...'' Semiramis breathed as she broke off the kiss, licking her lips. ''As a reward for all your hard work the past few months, Master... I think you're deserving of a little... _special treatment~_ ''

Her words ended in a delighted purr, and in a heartbeat she was kissing him again; this time with more ferocity. Ritsuka groaned into her mouth and instinctively laid his hands on her hips, steadying her as she cupped his cheeks and dominated the kiss, forcing him to tilt his head back slightly to keep the enamouring kiss going. Any thoughts of training or tiredness was swiftly leaving his mind, quickly becoming replaced by her and only her.

Semiramis wasn't content with just some kissing however. The queen pulled back from the deep kiss and gave him a sultry smirk, her right hand leaving his cheek and instead dropping down to his crotch; palming the slow bulge forming in his pants. Ritsuka bit back a groan and shuddered, intimately feeling the way she curled her fingers as she stroked him, her movements so masterfully seductive it was impossible to think.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka moaned lowly as she reclaimed his lips in a soft, deep kiss – devouring his groans as she unzipped his pants.

His slowly-hardening cock was quick to spring out, immensely aroused by the seductress in his lap. Semiramis didn't even hesitate; sensually curling her fingers around his cock and slowly beginning to stroke his shaft. She did it slow enough to fog up his mind, her fingers made all the more pleasurable by the smooth material covering them, her digits sliding along his hard cock with erotic ease.

Her other hand soon came down to join its twin, both her hands slowly stroking him off – her finger sliding along his girth with sensual ease. She didn't actively jerk him off but rather stroked, three of her fingers curling around the tip and gently jerking him off while stroking the lower half with the back of her fingers, each and every movement calculated and methodical, so masterfully executed that he struggled to keep thinking straight.

''Hmhm... so hard, so fast~?'' Semiramis teased lowly, the smooch of their disconnecting lips sending a thrilling shiver through him.

Growing tentatively bold Ritsuka slid his hands up her back, savouring the sensation of her smooth skin beneath his fingers – until he found the strap of her black bra. Immediately he fumbled for the latch, tugging and pulling on the infuriating little latch that seemed solely designed to irritate; until he finally clicked it undone, and made her bra go slack. Semiramis did him the favour of shrugging her shoulders, loosening it off her torso and allowing him to pull it off, revealing her ample breasts in all their glory.

''Mm... go ahead...'' Semiramis teasingly breathed, smiling flirtatiously as her breasts were laid bare.

Deciding to comply Ritsuka did – both his hands flying to her plump breasts and giving them a passionate grope. Semiramis moaned deeply, her smile taking on a sultrier edge as she groped his cock with more intensity, giving the tip a little squeeze while she tickled the base with her fingertips, her masterful touch quickly sapping the breath from his lungs. He replied by fondling her generous breasts more roughly, loving the way her tits heaved into his palms with each breath she took.

Swallowing his nerves he suddenly dove in, burying his face into her cleavage – eliciting a hot moan from Semiramis as he peppered her tits with feverish kisses. Her nipple poked his cheek and he immediately went for it, taking the soft nub into his mouth and sucking on it. He swirled his tongue around it and lapped up and down, toying with her tit in a fit of mad desire, both his hands still squeezing and groping her breasts at the same time.

''Haah~'' Semiramis licked her lips, repaying him by grabbing his twitching cock properly – jerking him off with smooth, increasingly-quick bobs of her wrist.

The queen kept jerking him off for only a short few seconds before pausing, giving his dick a single second to recover before repeating the process, teasingly making him wait every few seconds. Ritsuka couldn't muster the urge to tell her to stop, too busy sucking and kissing her plump breasts to care; his cock twitching in her hand from her ceaseless ministrations.

Suddenly Semiramis changed gears, releasing his dick – and pushing him back. Ritsuka's lips left her cleavage and he flopped back onto the bed with a surprised grunt, sitting up on his elbows as he looked up at her; and immediately blushed as Semiramis shifted back, smiling sultrily as she cupped her own breasts. Without giving him a chance to speak she hefted her tits up; and promptly smothered his cock between them.

''Nn- _ah!_ '' Ritsuka gasped, tingling pleasure teasing his shaft.

''Hmhm...'' Semiramis chuckled deeply, golden eyes alight with amusement as she slid her breasts up and down, the gentle pressure against his cock melting his mind. ''Just sit back... and _enjoy~_ ''

Enjoy he did – groans spilling past his lips as the beautiful queen slid her plump breasts up and down his throbbing cock, the softness of her tits feeling so indescribably good against his cock he could barely speak; able to only grunt and groan as she worked her magic. His pleasure was only heightened by her earlier hand-job, a burning pulse building in the base of his cock as his climax slowly built and built.

Semiramis was clearly aware of that too, smirking sultrily at him as she moved her breasts with more intensity – sliding them up and down smoothly only to suddenly squish them together, the pressure making him gasp. The pillowy softness was impossible to ignore, his dick throbbing stronger and stronger against her warm tits as his limit rapidly approached, the fire inside his pelvis burning hotter and his muscles coiling tighter – until Semiramis leaned down, and gently spat on his cock.

''N-Nn...!'' Ritsuka gasped, pleasure teasing his cock as he felt her saliva dribble down his shaft – acting as a lubricant and letting her slide her breasts along his dick even easier. ''S-Semiramis...!''

The queen didn't bother replying, merely shooting him a hot smirk as she bobbed her tits faster, the burning in his cock swelling hotter and hotter, intimately feeling her breasts smothering his cock – until the pressure finally grew too much for him to endure, a burning rush shooting up his cock.

''I- _Mn!_ ''

Semiramis let out a soft coo as he came, continuing to bob her breasts even as ropes of cum splattered up her breasts and landed atop them, her tits becoming coated in his seed. As his orgasm drew to a close she slowed down, gently rolling her breasts a few times and coaxing out as much cum as she could, before finally releasing her breasts and leaning back.

''Mm... not bad~'' Semiramis purred, sitting up on her knees. ''Not bad at all~''

Ritsuka silently blushed in reply, too busy panting to formulate words. Through half-lidded eyes he watched as Semiramis hooked her thumbs into her black panties, peeling them down her creamy thighs with aching slowness and revealing her womanhood to his aroused gaze. She smirked at him and made no move to hide her lower lips, daintily lifting one leg out her panties before pulling them the rest of the way off her leg, tossing them aside carelessly and leaving her near-naked.

''I do hope you've got enough stamina to keep going, Master...'' Semiramis said in a low purr, straddling his waist and positioning herself right above his still-hard cock. ''Do try and last... until I've had my fill~''

The Master bit his lip as she lowered herself down, the tip of his sensitive dick pressing against her folds. Semiramis groaned and held his dick between her index and middle finger, guiding his cock between her folds – before sinking down his cock. Immediately hot pleasure raced through his cock and he groaned, utter warmth teasing his shaft as her hot inner walls clenched around him, the feeling so intense he briefly couldn't even breathe.

''Ohh~'' Semiramis' eyes fluttered with pleasure, her lips curving into an open 'O' shape. ''Mm... that's it... groan for me~''

Ritsuka struggled to resist such a request; gritting his teeth as Semiramis eased herself further down his sensitive cock, her hot pussy squeezing his length the whole way. On instinct his hands went to her hips and he held onto them for dear life, enduring the mind-melting sensation of her sliding down his shaft. The queen managed to take just over half before she paused, spending a hot few moments to grope her right breast, fixing him with a sultry look as she adjusted to his size.

''Hmhm...'' Semiramis chuckled breathily, rocking her hips. ''Do I feel good, Master~?''

''Y-Yes...'' He breathed back, squeezing her hips.

Semiramis licked her lips with a look bordering on predatory amusement, resting one hand on his stomach and she leaned forwards – gyrating her hips in slow, sensual motions. Ritsuka bit back the low groan that threatened to escape him, his cock throbbing as her inner walls tightly squeezed him; the unadulterated hotness of her womanhood making it impossible to think of anything but her.

The queen visibly savoured his strained look, groaning softly as she sunk deeper down his shaft until she managed to take his entire length; their pelvises touching as he was finally buried balls-deep inside her. Semiramis took only a few seconds to enjoy the arousing fullness before she began to move, her eyes darkening with lust as she raised her hips – and promptly dropped herself back down again.

'' _Mm~!_ '' Semiramis openly moaned, tipping her head back as she impaled herself on him.

Ritsuka groaned in mutual pleasure, gripping her hips and helping pull her back up again, her pussy clenching so pleasurably tight around his cock the whole way. Over and over she repeated the sensual movement; sliding her way back up only to suddenly plunge herself back down, the jarring movement never failing to shooting jolts of pleasure through his still-sensitive length. Even as he began to throb inside her womanhood Semiramis still took it slow, her hot moans only fuelling his building climax.

Mercifully Semiramis didn't torture him with the slow pace for long; her slow bounces rapidly picking up speed. Her pelvis touched his over and over again as she drove herself down his length, her moans taking on a deeper, sultrier edge as she rode his pulsating cock. Due to the angle he got a perfect view of her folds parting each time she slid down his cock, her folds glistening with arousal and letting him sink inside even easier each time.

''A-Ah...'' Ritsuka grit his teeth, pleasure burning hot inside his cock. ''I can't...''

''Hah~'' Semiramis curled her fingers inwards, raking her nails down his stomach. ''Just hold on for a little longer Master~''

Ritsuka tried – but the tight hotness of her womanhood was too inviting to resist, his cock throbbing inside her pussy more and more as his orgasm neared, his stamina already drained from his earlier climax. It took a conscious effort to hold back his climax, gritting his teeth as Semiramis rode him faster and harder, his cock swelling as he held back – until she suddenly dropped down with more force than before and moaned, her sultry voice weaselling into his ears; and pushing him over the edge.

''I-I'm- _haah!_ '' Ritsuka gasped, his hips bucking upwards on instinct as a hot rush shot up his cock – and he came, unloading ropes of cum deep into Semiramis' pussy.

The busty queen moaned in startled surprise, grinding her pelvis against his and taking his load; shivering as she intimately felt spurt after spurt fill her womanhood. Her rolling hips slowed in tandem with his orgasm until she went still in his lap, panting lightly and frowning disapprovingly down at him.

''Tsk...'' Semiramis tried to tut, but she was too out of breath to put much heat in it. ''I told you... to hold on...''

''Sorry...'' Ritsuka groaned in apology.

Semiramis shook her head, breathing an exasperated sigh. She lifted herself up and off his cock, instead crawling up his frame until they were face-to-face – allowing her to dive in and claim his lips in a heated kiss; devouring his breathless groan. Their lips meshed together in a messy, heated flurry of kisses, the soft smooching easily getting him aroused again.

The moment she felt his half-erect cock grow hard against her thigh Semiramis retreated, giving him an inviting smirk as she climbed off him – and instead sat on all fours next to him, shaking her hips. Ritsuka was too aroused to even consider denying, shoving down his own tiredness and clambering to his knees, shuffling up behind the beautiful vixen; his cock brushing against her ass.

''This time... I want you...'' Semiramis breathed, and cupped her pussy. ''...in _there_...''

Ritsuka blushed deeply as he registered what she wanted; the fact that she kept it vague only making it more arousing. With an audible gulp the Master grasped his wet cock and lined it up with her asshole, pressing the tip against her hole – before with a stifled groan he rolled his hips, and pushed himself inside.

A mutual moan immediately escaped the both of them, pleasure flooding their bodies. Ritsuka gripped both her hips and gasped, pushing himself deeper with a buck of his hips; utter pleasure shooting through his cock as her tight asshole clenched around his shaft – her asshole even tighter than her womanhood had been. The sensation of her insides squeezing him was made even better by how sensitive he still was, pleasure teasing his pelvis and making him instinctively buck his hips; burying his length inside her ass.

''Ohh~'' Semiramis gripped tight handfuls of the covers, biting her lips. ''Harder... _don't you dare stop._ ''

Ritsuka shivered at her whispered, growling tone; the sudden rough edge to her voice turning him on. Without hesitation the Master bucked his hips again, plunging his cock deeper inside the moaning queen and quickly following it up with another thrust, each lustful buck of his hips burying his shaft deeper into the Assassin. At the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long – the thought only encouraging him to fuck the vixen hard and fast, determined to make her climax as well.

Semiramis told him how she felt about that; her deep, throaty groans filling the bedroom as he pounded her ass with renewed vigour, wasting no time on teasing or further foreplay. His cock slid deeper and deeper into her asshole until his full length was buried inside her rear, his pelvis smacking loudly against her ass with each rough thrust. Her voice quivered mid-moan as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine, the erotic sight of her shivering enticing hm to grip her hips tighter, fucking her with single-minded passion.

''M-Mn~! Yes... keep g-going~!'' Semiramis gripped the bed sheets tighter, her ample breasts jiggling back and forth as he pounded her ass. ''H-Haah~!''

He eagerly complied, ignoring the ache in his hips as he drilled the moaning beauty, his hands lustfully sliding up her sides until they reached her bouncing breasts – wasting no time in groping them. Semiramis gasped at his unexpected touch, her gasp swiftly melting into a throaty moan as he roughly fondled her, surrendering to his groping hands near-instantly as the pleasurable twinge in her own pelvis grew and grew.

Unable to contain herself Semiramis suddenly shifted, burying her face into the bed – and instead sliding her right hand underneath herself, furiously rubbing her pussy. Ritsuka stifled a groan as she tightened around his cock, her masterful fingers teasing her own pussy, alternating between his shaft, her folds and her clit; ceaselessly teasing the both of them with mad desire.

''Mm... Mn... M-Mmph~!'' Semiramis' moans were muffled by the covers but no less erotic, shivers lancing up his spine as they encouraged him to pound the beautiful vixen even harder, his limit rapidly drawing near.

The queen's muffled moans only grew in intensity, muffled curses stifled by the sheets as her hips began to buckle and twitch, pleasure turning her muscles to putty. Her wetness leaked onto her rubbing fingers as she pushed herself closer to climax, rapidly approaching her orgasmic high and prompting her to plunge three fingers into herself, passionately finger-fucking herself as he pounded her ass – until the overwhelming stimulation finally pushed Semiramis over her limit.

''M- _Mmph~!_ '' The queen cried out into the bed, her inner walls clenching tight around her own fingers – before she came, her arousal squirting out around her curling fingers.

Ritsuka breathlessly gasped as Semiramis suddenly clenched tight around his cock, the sudden tightness of her ass immediately pushing him over the edge – and with a stuttering groan the Master slammed himself balls-deep inside her ass, unloading spurts of cum deep inside the moaning woman until he had no more cum to shoot.

''Ah...'' Ritsuka's thrusts slowed – before he swiftly pulled out and collapsed down on the bed, panting desperately for air.

Soft, breathless chuckles made him roll onto his side, flushing a dark hue as Semiramis shifted closer to him, a saucy little smirk on her lips.

''While your stamina can use some work...'' She slid a finger up his chest, tracing up to his chin. ''I do believe I shall let you partake in my greatness again in future, should you continue to work so hard in your training~''

Ritsuka had never nodded so fast in his life, earning a sultry chuckle – and a fleeting kiss in response.

[END]


End file.
